


One Interview, Two Actors and Somehow Everything Goes Wild

by Melowen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU where WoW is a movie franchise, Assertive flirting, F/M, The characters are actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melowen/pseuds/Melowen
Summary: Naisha gets the chance to interview two movie stars, however they can't seem to behave...
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	One Interview, Two Actors and Somehow Everything Goes Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I hope you will enjoy this short story. Please, keep in mint that I'm not a native english speaker. Thank you and have fun!

I'm excited... I know that I don't have enough experience as a journalist to interview two actors of their caliber, but look, I'm still sitting here in the elegant burgundy leather armchair with a handful of interview questions rewritten at least a million times. Waiting for my subjects to arrive, while blessing and cursing the cold that toppled my boss and whose place I stepped in today.  
  
I check the battery in my IC recorder for one last time, just to be safe, when the door opens and Maiev Shadowsong enters it. Her long, silvery hair is tied in an elegant bun, and her shapely hips are accentuated by a gray checkered shirt. The mid-length skirt gave some relaxation to her otherwise tight look. No makeup, just a wild, fiery natural beauty looks back at me as I stand up to greet her and shake hands. She reciprocates the gesture. She gazes over me and I feel I'm about to start sweating.  
  
"Forgive me, but I thought Kael'thas was a male name." she apologizes with a faint smile on her face. Elegant like a queen, her voice is rough like an uncut diamond, hearing her live is even more magical than in the movies. I can hardly put my inner fangirl to silence. I clear my throat a bit and smile back at her.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Naisha. Kael is my boss, he got sick. I got the news this morning, too. Please, forgive me for not informing you in advance."  
  
"I see." Maiev thinks for a moment, then looks at the watch on her wrist and sighs. I notice a little irritation in her gesture. I'm about to ask if something is wrong when the door reopens, and this time a tall, handsome man enters. His long, dark hair spreads like a waterfall on his broad shoulders, forming a sharp contrast to the snow-white short-sleeves that covers his upper body, unlike the black leather pants he wears. A non-figurative pendant hangs on a silver chain around his neck and designer rings are glittering on his fingers. The actor's charisma, like a knife, cuts the emerging tension in half.  
  
"Ladies." He nods and greets us with his characteristic charming smile. I'm offering my hand for a greeting that he accepts, then leans over to me and kisses each side of my cheeks. My heart is about to explode. As he pulls back, he looks into my eyes for a moment, and I feel myself blushing. Above his shoulder, I see Maiev rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
  
As Illidan sits down beside his companion, she looks at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Are you jealous?" he turns to her with a grin. The question immediately wakes me up from my lovestruck daydreaming, and I press the record button on the IC recorder.  
  
"You're late." she replies in a cold tone, but with such a glaring look that even hardened soldiers would back down. Well, not Illidan.  
  
"Don't be modest, I'll give one to you, too if you want me to." he murmurs in his deep, barriton voice and leans closer to the woman, and I'm looking forward to see what happens. In the end, Maiev pushes Illidan back into his seat with a single motion.  
  
"Can we start?" the woman turns to me and I quickly come to my senses. I'm not here to catch flies, by Elune!  
  
"Oh, but of course! Well ... First of all, thank you on behalf of my colleagues for honouring our paper with today's interview. Your new movie, Warcraft: Legion, is set to hit theaters next week. How does it feel to play the once-resolute Warden and the troublemaker Demon Hunter again?  
  
"Well ..." Maiev seizes the opportunity. "This is a particularly important role for me. As you know, this is what really kicked off my career and it will always be a significant part of my life. That's why I'm happy to take on the Warden armor again and grab my Umbra Crescent.  
  
"I couldn't have said it more poetically myself" Illidan joins in. "Though this wasn't my break-out role."  
  
"Except with the girls." I add carefully, thereupon the man flashes his breathtaking smile again.  
  
"Yes, my character is quite popular with the ladies."  
  
"I don't understand why." Maiev snorts, and I decide it's for the better to turn to the next question. Something is very wrong with these two.  
  
"So, the relationship between your characters on the movie screen isn't exactly lovely."  
  
"You can say they hate each other." corrects the actress.  
  
"Yes... You convey their feelings flawlessly, and you have been nominated for several awards for your acting in The Burning Crusade. What's your secret?"  
  
"I'm not acting." Maiev grimaces.  
  
"And it shows." the man chuckles, and she not-so-gently pokes his side.  
  
"Well, I'm a pretty methodical actor. I spend a lot of time getting to know the person I play in depth, and I often remain in character even during shooting breaks."  
  
"Does this lead to conflict?"  
  
"Oh not at all." Illidan flicks, and with superhumanly naturalness, he places his hand on Maiev's thigh, who immediately sweeps it away and tries to pretend like nothing has happened.  
  
"I see ... so ..." I would start with the next question, but the small scene unfolding before my eyes distracts me. Again and again, Illidan puts his hand on Maiev's thigh, who's trying to push it away fiercely while the man grins at her more and more widely, apparently intentionally annoying his fellow actress. "Sorry." I clear my throat which makes them both look at me. Illidan tries to pull Maiev's skirt upward as a last futile attempt, but she gives him a firm blow on the hand to come around. I cannot believe my eyes. What's going on? Is this a deliberate prank?  
  
"Keep going." the actress nods to me. I come to my senses and continue the interview. If you can call it that.  
  
"Se...several..." I try to start the sentence, but I get stuck. The next question might not be a good idea to ask now ... Illidan's touch ends my hesitation.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asks while resting his hand on my shoulder. This guy knows very well what effect he has on women, and he doesn't save on fanservice, that's for sure. I collect my thoughts and go on to the next question.  
  
"Several fans say they're feeling some kind of sexual tension between your characters ..." I don't even finish the question, instead I frighteningly bite my lips as Maiev's eyes widen, and Illidan is openly entertained by the nature of the question.  
  
"It's all imagination." the actress quickly adds, and covers Illidan's mouth with her hand before he can say anything. This apparently doesn't bother the man, all the more so it does Maiev, whose expression suddenly changes to a shocked one. Do I even want to know why...? I try to concentrate on the interview and disregard what's happening, but Illidan's slightly moving jaw leaves little to nothing to imagination. Maiev finally pulls away her hand and tries to wipe it off unobtrusively onto her skirt.  
  
"Let's talk about the costumes!" I change the subject quickly, to Maiev's relief. "So Illidan... Your character is pretty much all makeup and accessories."  
  
"Yeah. Practically only my muscles are not CGI or makeup. And of course my cro... - he would go on, but Maiev - probably suspecting that the next sentence would be rather inappropriate - quickly tramples on his leg. "My clothes. Special gratitude to the makeup artists! Thanks to their efforts, not every day is a living hell. It takes 6 to 7 hours a day to prepare, then again 1 or 2 to strip me completely" he says, while Maiev is burying her face into her palm.  
  
"I see. And you, Maiev? If I'm well informed then you contributed to your armor."  
  
"Yes, the original design was also special with the wings, but I feel this one tells a lot more about the character. The Warden is beyond one's reach, whose mental mask can't be penetrated, just like her armor.  
  
"Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention, what was you saying?" Illidan cuts in suddenly.  
  
"I said it can't be penetrated." she repeats the line angrily.  
  
"You can't what? Can you repeat it, pretty please?" he looks at her innocently.  
  
"I SAID YOU CAN'T PENET..." Maiev says loudly while slowly articulating every word, but by seeing Illidan's widening grin, she finally understands what's going on and she furiously jumps up from the chair.  
  
"How can you be so childish!? Can you get any lower?"  
  
"On you? Anytime."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Your place, at noon." he looks at the woman with a shameless desiring gaze, who slaps him across the face, then rushes out of the room. After a short pause, Illidan finally breaks the silence.  
  
"Well, that was fun. But if you excuse me, I have to go now." he apologizes as he kisses my hands and I feel like my whole body is burning. So this is what virgin conception feels like. He winks and then leaves. After that, only the masculine scent of his lotion lingers in the air for a few moments, and then it fades away, just like my afterglow.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I ask the empty room. Then panic strikes. I look at my painfully blank notebook, and I know my IC recorder didn't record much more. What am I going to tell Kael? That the actors couldn't behave themselves and left? So much for my career... I feel depressed as I stumble out into the hallway where, to my surprise, Maiev is leaning to the wall with her arms crossed. On my arrival, she straightens and comes up to me.  
  
"Please, forgive me for what happened." she says as she gives me a business card. "Email me your questions. I'll write back the answers until the evening." she doesn't look into my eyes, she looks down shyly, her face is red like a rose. I feel my lady crush rekindling and I'm just staring at her like an idiot. "Sorry, I have to go now." she says goodbye to me. "I have to get home and take a shower by noon."


End file.
